1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fencing systems, in particular those which are formed of a plastic material, such as a vinyl plastic material, polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”), or polyethylene plastic.
2. Background of the Invention
Fences are commonly constructed for a variety of reasons. Two major problems with currently available fences are difficulty in construction and lack of durability. Fences formed of plastic materials have the potential to overcome these problems; however, previous plastic fence systems have included so many pieces that construction was made difficult, lacked sufficient flexibility of design to be useful in a variety of circumstances, or lacked the strength to hold up under rigorous use. An improved fence system preferably would address these shortcomings.